beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 51
is the fifty-first episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The episode starts with a compilation of every blader of Justice 5 releasing their special attacks in the previous five matches, followed by scenes of some of the main beybladers in the season. The final match between the G Revolutions and the BEGA bladers has arrived. Boris meets Hiro in a corridor and orders him not to fail. Tyson heads for the dish with his friends and they are all surprised to see a sinister Brooklyn as BEGA's choice (though Garland had already told them the night before that Brooklyn was BEGA's choice for the final match). As the battle starts, Brooklyn shows off his incredible powers immediately, stunning both teams on either side of the Beystadium. He even physically attacks Tyson (in the same way he did to Kai), making him fall down to the dish. Tyson manages to recover, but Brooklyn still hasn't shown all his power. DJ Jazzman comments on the battle and Brooklyn has some rocks fall near him, telling him to "shut up". No one has any idea of the true extent of Brooklyn's powers until he creates a wormhole to another dimension, creating an empty shell, carbon copy of the real world with only Tyson, his teammates, and the rest of the BEGA bladers. Not even Hiro was expecting so much power, whereas Boris is amazed and confident that BEGA will finally rule the beyblading world. The freak out continues as Brooklyn develops dark wings and a diabolic voice and destroys everything in his new empty world to mold it into an image that makes him satisfied. Tyson's friends want to have the battle terminated, but Tyson says he will continue in the name of true beyblading. He explains that even if Brooklyn is their enemy, he is still a blader and battling him will help change him into a better person. Garland then agrees with the fact that Tyson should do this if what's happening is what Brooklyn thinks about. Tyson proceeds to point out that this victory is very important, since they're not only bringing back the true Beybattles everyone believes in, but they need to show Brooklyn what a Beyblading spirit really is. And that's why he must try to finish the battle. Eventually, a beaten up but recovered Kai (who heard everything) appears on top of a rock and encourages Tyson to continue the battle, reminding him to keep his beyblading spirit strong. Tyson follows Kai's advice and then decides to test Brooklyn's dimension to find out he's even able to fly. The episode ends with Tyson continuing his battle with Brooklyn. Major Events *Tyson faces Brooklyn in the final match of the Justice 5. *Brooklyn begins to go insane, which leads to the near destruction of the planet. *Kai returns to watch the battle and encourage Tyson to keep going. Characters *Judy Tate *Taro Tate *Julia Fernandez *Raul Fernandez *Romero *Tao *Mr. Dickenson *Tala *Hilary Tachibana *Ryu Granger *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Tyson Granger *Hiro Granger *Boris Balkov *Brooklyn *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Rick Anderson *Lee *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Miguel *Mathilda *Blader DJ *Kenny *Garland Siebald *Ming-Ming *Crusher *Mystel *Kai Hiwatari Beyblades *Dragoon MS *Zeus Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon MS) vs Brooklyn (Zeus) = Continued in next episode Trivia *This episode and the next one were originally aired in Japan as a special double episode. *In the English dub: **This episode and next one were split in two. **For some reason, the compilation at the beginning was cut. **Some of these scenes where DJ Jazzman commenting on the battle and Brooklyn having rocks fall near him were cut. Also, instead of saying "Shut Up!", Brooklyn simply said "Keep Quiet." Gallery tumblr_oony95iQxI1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oonzdfAbf81w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oonzdfAbf81w4q252o2_1280.png Tryoiuyuy.jpg Brooklyn's Wings.png Brooklyn and Zues.png Brooklyn Evil.png Brooklyn Darkness.png Brooklyn's Launcher.png Kai-Returns.png Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes